


Surprise, daddy

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, F/M, Feels?, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-04-11 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: You don't feel any guilt. You don't have any intention to stop. In fact, you want to push it further. No more shady hotels. No more fucking in your tiny apartment. You wanted to see what he worked so hard for, what he was so proud of. You wanted to see what his wife saw every day. You weren't being reckless or anything.. His wife was out of town for the weekend, and there was no chance of you getting caught... But before that, you had a couple of hours before he was getting home. You wanted to live it up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Surprise, daddy

Your feet softly padded over the cold flooring of his spacious apartment. The wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling windows gave you a perfect look of the New York skyline, and you sighed in contempt. You had never thought you would end up in his apartment, even though he'd given you a key for emergencies. The view was breathtaking, and you let out a slight moan as you looked around once more. Your eyes fixated on a photo frame, and you walked over to it slowly, picking it off the shelf. It was a photo of him and his wife. The woman you so desperately yearned to be. You laid it face down on the shelf, and turned around, once again taking in the skyline with a sigh

On the coffee table stood an expensive, white box, with the word _Cohiba_ scattered across the top. It was a wooden box, and you opened it slowly, smiling upon seeing the contents. The cigars he loved so much laid side by side and you gave into the temptation, lifting one and inhaling the sweet scent of cocoa mixed with firewood, the scent you grew to love on him.

The intoxicating scent left your mouth watering at the thought of nuzzling your nose into his chest after he'd had his way with you, breathing in the exact scent that'd just filled your nostrils. You couldn't wait for him to come home. You put the cigar back into the box and closed it softly, running your hand over it before rising back to your feet, taking off your shoulder strap handbag, tossing it on the floor in front of you. 

You ran a hand through your hair, walking closer to the kitchen now, slowly scattering your clothes on the way. You zipped down the skirt and slipped it off your legs, stepping out and leaving it where it'd landed on the floor. Shortly after followed your shirt, laying barely a foot from the skirt, leaving you naked in his kitchen. You sighed as the cold air hit your nipples, smiling at the thought of him pounding into you, like he'd done the week before. 

You found your way to the bathroom, where you gasped at the sight of a big tub, slowly pulling your lip in between your teeth. _Better get ready..._ You thought as you put the plug in, opening the water, letting it cascade into the beautiful marble of the tub. You pulled your hair up in a loose bun, pouring soap into the water, watching as the bubbles formed in the rising water. You turned it off when you found it to be enough, slipping your foot into the water, letting out a soft moan as you slid in all the way. This was everything compared to your small apartment, you'd always dreamed of a tub. 

Your hands grazed over your skin, cleaning yourself for him. Your hands slid over the peaks of your breasts and you shuddered, thinking back on the first time he'd touched you, his tongue caressing your nipples, the pads of his thumbs grazing softly over the rounding of your breast. He'd wanted you for company, he'd told you his wife would no longer sleep with him, even just sleep in the same bed as him, and even though he'd told you that it'd been months, he'd taken you like he loved you. He'd said he wanted to savor the moment of feeling a woman's body react to him, as it'd been years since he'd touched a woman that wasn't his wife. Even though he'd been nervous, you'd let him take his time, and for you, it'd been the best sex you'd had in a long while.

Your hands slid down the rounding of your ass, remembering the first time he'd spanked you for showing up at his workplace, even though you didn't know he was working there. _You just think you can walk in here, showing everybody what's mine, huh?_ he'd said, as his hand had reddened the skin on your ass with multiple, powerful slaps. You'd been a whimpering mess, insisting that you had no idea, and that you were only there to bring lunch for your brother. He'd smirked when he'd realized your brother worked for him, realized that he could now have his way with you even more places, since he was the CEO.

You smiled and rose from the tub, showering off the soap before emptying the tub, grabbing a towel and drying yourself off. You pulled the elastic from your hair as you looked in the mirror, biting your lower lip and ruffling your hair slightly. You left the towel on the floor, and walked back into the kitchen, where you found a bottle of champagne in the fridge. _He wouldn't mind... _you thought as you pulled off the sealant, twisting the wire and popping off the cork, champagne bubbles flowing out of the neck of the bottle. You grabbed a glass, pouring yourself the expensive beverage, and enjoyed the bitter taste it left on your tongue. 

You walked around the apartment once more, enjoying the cold atmosphere on your naked skin, refilled champagne glass in hand. You walked into his closet, finding his suits neatly hanging, color and fabric sorted. You smiled as you found the suit he'd been wearing the first night you'd met. It'd been almost a year since he had found your profile on the sugardating website, having heard of it from his close business partner and best friend, Steve. His best friend knew how unhappy his marriage was, and assured him that he could find a lovely young woman willing to do anything for him, just like some had done for Steve. James had told you about his nervousness and doubts as he sat across from you, but you'd taken his hand and you'd had a lovely date, resulting in a heated, very heated, make out session and five grand in your purse as you walked home.

He'd contacted you a few days later, wanting a rendezvous at a motel across the city, giving you exact orders on what to do, and what to wear. He wanted you to wear a deep burgundy shade of lingerie, he sent you the location on where to get it, along with more than enough to cover the cost of the lacy underwear. That night he'd taken you softly and sweetly, like you were his most prized possession, and he'd given you the double amount of money as you'd kissed him goodnight as he was leaving. Even though you'd assured him you didn't need that much, there was no getting through to him. As the months passed, you met with him more for him than his wallet, sensing his want and need even before you'd picked up the phone when he called. After a short while with James, you'd been able to move to something a little bigger, closer to the city, and he'd given you a fair amount of money to buy new furniture and decorate your new place for.

As you were taking in the beautiful organization of his suits, you found one of his white button up shirts, pulling it on and sighing at the soft material now caressing your skin. You took another sip of the champagne, walking up to the huge mirror, taking in your appearance. You smiled at the way it hung over your hips, you pulled it up so it was seated over your ass, and you bit your lip as you pushed your breasts together. You downed the rest of the champagne before putting away the glass on his drawer, completely ignoring his wife's side of the expensive closet.

You found his study shortly after, smiling at the fact that he had a view in here as well. Your hand slid over the dark mahogany desk, grabbing his reading glasses off the table and putting them on. You bit down on your lip as you heard the front door opening and closing. His heavy footsteps came closer, and you pushed his glasses further up your nose. You spun around as you heard something behind you drop, his bag laying against the wooden floor, James standing there in his suit, dreamy as ever.

His hair was pushed back, his eyes shamelessly eye fucking you, as you stood there in his white button-up, framing your naked body perfectly. You tilted your head and smiled, slowly took off his glasses and bit down on the end of one of the bars. 

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" You said as you laid the glasses on his desk, his prominent figure walking over to you, sliding a hand behind your back, engulfing your mouth in a hot kiss. Your hand found the back of his neck as your kissed him back, feeling his eager hands sliding up and down your sides until both his hands grabbed your neck. You looked at him sweetly and he smirked halfway, once again capturing your lips with his. His hands eagerly left your neck to grasp onto the skin of your hips, your back, your ass, anything he could hold onto. He wanted you desperately, you could feel it igniting inside him as his hands grabbed your ass tighter, pulling your barely covered body into his cold suit.

Your body moved against his as he slid a hand down your stomach, in-between your folds and you let out a soft moan, finally feeling the igniting touch of his fingers against you again. He grabbed your breast and his mouth sought the peak, you groaned at the sensitive skin being touched and before you knew it, he had spun you around, and pulled your back into his front, playing with both your sensitive breasts. You leaned your head back into his shoulder and moaned softly, his lips tracing the curve of your neck with soft kisses.

He spun you back to facing him, pulling you to the end of the desk and pushing you onto it, laying on your back. He discarded his suit jacket before climbing on top of you, kissing you desperately. His lips traveled down your chest, kissing and biting the skin on and around your breasts. Your moans left you delightedly, your eyes shutting tightly as you felt his lips descending further down your stomach. His lips found your core, his tongue attacking the soft bundle of nerves before he teased your entrance, pushing in his tongue and gripping your thighs tightly. 

Your hands found his, and he intertwined his fingers with yours, much to your surprise. You loved it. You loved the way he treasured your body, you loved the way he made you feel. His mouth continued to work wonders between your legs, and you felt the arousal blossoming warm and sweetly in the pit of your stomach. Your hands found his hair as he kept your thighs from closing around his head, and you moaned loudly as his tongue toyed with your clit.

"Your turn, daddy." You said as you sat up on the desk, pushing him back with a grin. He smiled and undid his tie, throwing it on the floor, while you sunk to your knees, opening his pants and pushing both them and his undergarments down. His cock sprung free, your mouth watering at the sight. He was big. And you loved it. You slowly took him into your mouth, bobbing your head as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, leaving his beautiful body uncovered before you. His hands found the back of your head and he held back your hair, letting your mouth take him so perfectly. 

"Mmm, not yet baby.." He said as he grabbed under your arms, pulling your mouth off his and lifting you on the desk. You instinctively lifted your legs around him, and he slid off his button-up you were wearing. "My sweet baby..." He said as his hand slid down the valley of your breasts, down your stomach until it found your clit, slowly toying with the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me, daddy" You pleaded as his cock found your entrance, both his hands suddenly grasping the back of your neck as he fucked you, right there on his desk. His thrusts were quick and sloppy, your moans and pants mixing in the study. Your head fell back as his hands fell to your hips, fucking your core at a faster harder pace, as your moans got higher. His cock thrusted into you relentlessly, your hips meeting each other so painfully sweetly, and you bit your lip. You hand found the back of his neck, as you looked straight into his eyes, then leaned in, capturing his plump lips in a searing kiss.

"I'm gonna come, please, I'm so close... I'm gonna come'' You panted into his mouth as he shifted slightly, putting his arms tightly around your body, pulling you close while keeping his pace, slamming into you. "_Oh my god._" you moaned as your orgasm slammed into you, his thrusts slowing down but not stopping. Your eyes locked as his hands found your neck again, pulling you into a sweet kiss.

"You've been a bad girl, sneaking in here, throwing around your clothes like a treasure hunt... I should punish you" he said as he pulled out of you, repositioning you before him. He pushed you down against his desk once again, your front now laying against the slightly warmer mahogany desk. His hand slid over the curve of your back before you felt his cock sneaking in between your thighs once again. He pushed his cock back into your warm entrance, his hands sliding around you, grabbing your breasts tightly. You let out a long moan, feeling his hard thrusts, his tightening hands and his kisses against your shoulder, he drove you crazy. His thrusts grew harder, his pace slowing down, but he was still fucking you like there was no tomorrow. He knew you loved taking all of him, he knew you loved feeling full, full of his cock.

"I want you to come again and again, next, I want you to ride my cock like the hungry cock slut you are" You moaned at his words, his thrusts relentlessly leaving you breathless as you felt your second orgasm approaching quickly, his hands gripping your hips tightly. He slammed into you, as did your orgasm. You felt the tears burning in your eyes, the pleasure was so good, he'd make you come harder than any other partner or daddy had before.

As you came down from your high, he lifted you into his bedroom. You hadn't been in here before, so you took in the beauty of the skyline yet again. "You're so beautiful, my sweet baby.." He said as he sat down on the bed, with you in his lap. You moaned at the thought of another orgasm, and he smiled as if he had read your thoughts. You straddled him and pushed him back against the covers, grabbing his cock with your hand and pushing it back into the heat of your core. You moaned loudly at the sensitivity, the goosebumps running up your back as you started grinding onto him. He smiled up at you and his hands found your hips while he licked his lips. "I love watching you on top of me. You're such a pretty girl... Are you gonna come for daddy? I can feel your pulsating core just begging me to rip another orgasm from you..." You moaned at his filthy words, but oh, you loved it so much. He pulled you tightly into his body, pushing you both further up the bed so he could help you chase another orgasm.

His fingers dug into your hips as he moved under you, lifting your hips off him slightly, meeting your hips in the air. He's thrusts felt overwhelming inside you, his cock brushing the sensitive skin inside you made your eyes roll back into your head. "Yes, please.. I'm coming, _I'm coming..._" Your hand slammed down on his chest as you let out a high pitched moan, your walls calming tightly around his cock once more. His hands gripped your hips tighter, his thrusts grew slow and delayed as ecstasy found its way into his bloodstream. His moans were as sinful as can be, your eyes fixated on the distorted face of the man in front of you as he came inside you. "_Fuck, baby.._" he moaned as his hands left your hips to cradle your face. You smiled at him sweetly, leaning in and kissing him again. You pulled yourself off him, staying over him so you wouldn't stain his bedsheets as his cum dripped out of you, onto his stomach. He pointed to the bedside table and you leaned over and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning you both up before getting off him, and walking into the bathroom.

He found you there, seated in the now, once again, filled tub, inviting him in. He smiled as he got in the water with you, leaning back against your chest as you ran your hands down his chest. 

"I filed for divorce." He said after a few minutes, and it took you aback. You didn't know what to say. Was it because of you? Had he fallen for you? "I couldn't be with a woman I didn't love anymore. She came clean and told me she was seeing someone else. Someone younger. And that she'd been seeing him for three years." You felt your heart drop and flutter at the same time. Then you weren't the reason. Your feelings for James had ignited in your stomach shortly after he'd taken you for the first time, and you knew it was a horrible idea to even think about falling in love with your sugar daddy. His hands found your knees under the bubbles, and he caressed them carefully as he laid back his head against your shoulder. "Besides, I fell in love with someone else." Your breath hitched in your throat and you closed your eyes. _Shit. You actually were the reason._ His hand slid behind your knee and he caressed the soft skin there. "Please say something." He said after a short while.

Your hands rested against his stomach, and he slid a hand up to grasp onto yours. You opened your eyes and turned your head to face his, still laying on your shoulder. You kissed his temple and smiled softly. His face relaxed and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "I fell in love as well. With you. Eight months ago. And I'm still in love with you." He repositioned himself so he was facing you. His beautiful face, his pulsating neck, his broad shoulders... His muscly arms and his well-trained stomach... How could you not? His hands found yours and you sighed with a soft smile. "Surprise, daddy."


End file.
